diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanse5
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 00:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Suggestions Yo there, good to see ya contributing regularly :) You're filling in the stubs, thanx a lot for that. Now, some suggestions so that I don't have to review and reformat every article you edit :P When the article's name is mentioned in the first line, bold it using a article name. Helps catch the eye easily ;) And split the article into smaller paragraphs so that viewers won't freak out seeing a huge wall of text. Then, we have a special feature called link templates, which helps us link huge things in small packages. Like will directly link to Ral. Useful thing that. Have a look at all of em. Then, add a category link to the Act's Bestiary with either a or Category:Act X Bestiary. That's enough preaching for now :) Take a look at the Manual of Style for more tips, a link is there in your welcome note. And thanx again for your contributions :) "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 00:43, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Okay, you really deserve those. Now, for a small tutorial - Do you know link templates??? They're small templates that help in linking pages with big titles. Like Enigma can be written as ?? Very useful. You can find a complete list in Category: Link Templates and each page has a section on how to use it as well. The , , , , and are the most commonly used. See ya. "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Images Why did you remove all those images you uploaded??? If they're not showing up, don't worry, there's a problem at wikia central. Remember the server move?? Well, the new server's having problems handling new uploads. Keep the images there, once the problem's fixed. They'll show up :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Dervish?? Okay, so can you reference the interview or post from which you've taken that?? Anything D3 is very sensitive and needs citations from the official page or any interviews. Anyways, the page is quite wonderful, with the li'l descrip of the Dervish and everything :) And another thing, when you link acts, link them as Act I and not Act 1 or Act One. Both redirect to the same page but it looks uniform. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 04:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, it was just a concept, it was just mentioned in an interview as an example of the class creating process. For these reasons I say that it should be deleted. By the way, why do you keep deleting the first paragraph on unique monster pages? The first sentence should answer to the question: "What is this?". The way you format them it doesn't. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, now I see, you copy the articles from diablowiki.net. You can't do that, because they have a copyright on everything written on their website. Their copyright covers the way they present the info, not the info itself, so you can do this: take the information from them, and rewrite it so the same information is there and their copyright is no longer valid. I'm going to let the monster pages be for now, but if you submit copyright content again I'm going to delete it. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Images When uploading images that you plan on using on your user page, you should categorize them under Category:User images. When you don't want to use a picture anymore, put the template on their page, so admins can know to delete them. Please go through the images you've uploaded for your user page and do the steps above. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:37, 7 October 2008 (UTC)